Music is my Life
by Himitsu the secretive otaku
Summary: Life was okay since I became a Vocaloid among three others. SeeU, Tone Rion and I became best friends and I have a crush on Usee. And things are just plain hectic but what can I say? It's just plain fun. Oc x Usee


Music is my Life.

* * *

_(Flash back)_

_I stood there stiff as the crowd of Vocaloids and cameras. _

_Plus the four Vocaloids who were the judges which was Miku, Rin, Len and Gakupo._

_I waited as the music came on, I took a deep breath and began to sing My Soul your Beats from the anime Angel Beat._

_._

_._

_._

"_The following contestants, Liam Hiro, Yui Yukihiko, Mia Sakura and Tori please come on stage!" Miku said with a cheerful expression. _

_I was called last Tori Kanade was my name but I entered my self by just my first name since if I was one of the four winners that's what I would want to be my Vocaloid name._

"_In first place came Tori singing 'My Soul your Beats'!" Miku said smiling at me._

_My sea foam blue green eyes widened, I started to blush a little, but I smiled._

"_In second place came Liam Hiro singing 'Mr. SaxoBeat'" Gakupo said frowning._

_Hiro-kun smiled proudly._

"_In third came Yui Yukihiko singing 'Bad Apple'!" Len said smiling._

_Yukihiko-san smiled a cute smile._

"_And in fourth came Mia Sakura singing 'Daughter of Evil'" Rin said smiling._

_Sakura-san huffed with a frown._

'_Well at least she won, it's better than nothing.' I thought with a slight frown._

"_And so we welcome you four to the Vocaloid family!" The four said in unison._

_And that was how I became a Vocaloid._

My alarm clock rang and I sat up in my bed in my small apartment which I was moving out of today.

Today was the day that the newer Vocaloids from the contest would move into the Vocaloid Mansion.

I hopped out of bed and got dressed into a red camisole, a white short sleeved button up shirt (which I left unbuttoned), green camo cargo shorts and black converse.

I brushed my shoulder length dark brown hair that had a red tint to it and put my contacts into my blue green eyes.

I was fifteen living on my own because my parents didn't care and let me move earlier this spring, it was currently summer.

They would send me checks in the mail and stuff but that's about as close to family love as I'm going to get with them. They love my sister Katie way more.

I was listening to Usee's version of I=Fantasy on my laptop while I ate break fast.

Every thing was packed except for a sleeping bag which had a built in pillow, my laptop, cell phone and some rice balls for breakfast.

My bags were by the door.

I sat on the floor listening to the music waiting for some one to come and take me to the Vocaloid mansion.

I was a good two hours before any one came, so during that time I watched anime.

Then there was a knock at my door.

I jumped up and peeked through the peek hole and there were four men in black suits, ties and black sunglasses. One had long purple hair, another blue short hair and a light blue scarf, a short one with banana yellow hair and one that was really tall and buff that had brown hair. They looked a little bit familiar.

I unlocked the door and opened it, peeking my head out the window.

"Tori?" the one with blue hair asked.

"Yes that's me" I answered.

"Were here to take you to the Vocaloid mansion" the one with long purple hair said.

I nodded.

"Just let me grab my bags" I said.

They nodded.

I walked over to my laptop turned it off quickly and picked it up, then went over to my bags and grabbed them by there handles. I grabbed my keys out of my pocket, locking the door and the one with brown hair shut it.

They helped me with my bags and we walked up to a big black limo.

I stared at it for a moment.

They put my bags in the trunk and I opened the door and climbed in, they others also climbed in.

And they took there glasses off.

Oh… now I know why they seem familiar.

It's because the one with long purple hair is Kamui Gakupo, the one with short blue hair and the light blue scarf is Kaito, the one with banana yellow hair is Len and the tall buff one with brown hair is Big Al.

I smiled a little.

And we started to move.

They all looked worried exchanging glances at each other, I wonder why?

EEERRCH! We turned a sharp corner and we slid hitting the walls of the limo.

SCREECH! We turned another corner hitting the opposite walls of the limo.

The ride was crazy.

But by the time we reached the mansion we almost hit the Victorian black metal gates.

Len shakily opened the limo door and he fell out face first on the pavement. Ouch!

Kaito, Gakupo and Big Al got out, then I did.

I helped Len up he had big red marks on his face.

"Are you okay Kagamine-kun?" I asked.

He nodded touching his face where the marks were, winced a little.

"Thank you for helping me Tori-san" Len said smiling.

I nodded.

The others were already getting my bags out of the trunk and Meiko got out of the drivers side.

"WHOO! THAT WAS AWESOME!" she exclaimed.

I sweat dropped, was she trying to kill us?

I took a few bags and we walked through the gates and inside the mansion.

"This way Tori-chan~!" Kaito chimed leading me up some stairs.

We finally reached a door and there was a wooden plank that said in gold letters.

_VOCALOID_

_Tori_

_# 1.0.1_

_Tori's room keep out!_

I smiled and opened the door.

The room was freaking huge! No joke, the walls were sea foam (I'll refer to blue green as that), there was fluffy white carpet on the floor.

A queen sized bed that was against the wall on the right side of the room that had white sheets and a navy blue comforter and pillows that were white with different tropical flowers printed on the pillow cases in navy blue.

There was a big computer desk, huge flat screen TV a PSP and PS3.

A huge walk in closet and a bathroom that had a claw foot bath tub and a really nice shower.

And there was a glass door with a white curtain that had accent white lace at the trim.

"Em Kaito-san what dies this door lead to?" I asked pointing at the door.

"It leads to the girl's hot spring bath" Kaito replied with a smile.

"I see" I said.

"All of the girls have a door that leads to it" Kaito explained.

I nodded.

"Um also whose rooms are next to mine?" I asked.

"Let's see… SeeU's room is next to you on the left side and Usee's room is right across from you and then Rion-chan's room is next to you on the right" Kaito said.

I nodded slightly blushing at the thought of USee's room being right across from mine.

"And Rin-chan's room is right across from Seeu's and Len-kun's room is right next to Rin's then Yui Yukihiko-chan's room is going to be right across from Len-kun's room and well you'll see later" Kaito said.

"Okay" I said,

"Oh and for lunch wear a bathing suit were having a pool party and barbeque" Kaito said.

Creepy…

"Uh sure…" I said.

"Tori-chan!" Rin's voice echoed until she ran into my room.

"Tori-chan aren't you going to wear a bathing suit to the pool party?" Rin asked.

Kaito left the room, thank goodness.

"I would but I don't have a bathing suit" I said.

"That's okay I have one for you, Miku-chan picked it out for you" Rin said handing me a white and light blue striped bag.

I took it and opened it and pulled out a sea foam bikini top that had a white star on the right breast, and the bottom for it and thee was something else a navy blue pair of swimming trunks.

I sighed in relief at least some one could tell that I'm a tom boy.

"You should get dressed, everyone else is ready and we'll be starting the party in a few minutes" Rin said leaving the room closing the door behind her.

I locked it and got dressed into the swim suit, I put on a black tank top over it and pulled out a pair of orange dark blue flip flops and I put my hair into a short pony tail and left my room.

"Tori-chan over here!" I heard Miku's voice.

I looked over my shoulder there she stood with SeeU and Tone Rion.

Miku had on a teal bikini with one of those bathing suit cover ups that goes around you're waist, and it had a tropical beach on it, and she had flowers in her hair and blue flip flops.

SeeU had on an orange bikini with a white sundress over it and orange flip flops and she had her hair tied into a side pony tail.

Rion had on a purple and pink bikini that had music notes on the breasts and the bottom looked like a skirt and she had on pink flip flops that had purple flowers on them.

They led me down the stairs to the patio and there was the huge pool and there were so many Vocaloids and UTAU's it was insane.

Waves by Dj Satomi was playing and some of the UTAU's were playing with a beach ball.

I spotted Haruka Nana swimming with a floaty, I spotted Kasane Teto playing with a beach ball.

"Alright now I'd like Yui Yukihiko, Liam Hiro, Mia Sakura and Tori to come over here please!" Luka said through a micro phone.

I walked over to the stage first to arrive since I was the closest apparently.

Once the others arrived Luka looked at a paper she had in her hand.

"Attention everyone!" She said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in our direction.

"Alright so at this moment we are going to have our newest family members each take a turn and come up on stage and introduce them selves to everyone and they will say there character item and what they would like there release song for the concert later this month to be" Luka said.

"We'll start with who one last place up to first place" Luka said.

Luka stepped down and Sakura-san stepped up and spoke through the micro phone.

"Hello everyone I'm Mia Sakura, My character item is a branch from a blooming sakura tree. And my release song shall be I Am from the anime Inuyasha" Sakura said.

"I am a bi*** you mean" Hiro-kun muttered loud enough for people to hear.

People laughed, I held back one but it turned into a quiet laugh.

Sakura-san stomped her foot and turned around and looked at Hiro-kun with a death glare.

"Ahem!" Luka said pushing Sakura-san off of the stage with one arm.

"Next is Yui Yukihiko" Luka said.

Yukihiro-san got on stage when Luka stepped down.

"I'm Yui Yukihiko and my character item is this cute floaty. And my release song will be Neko Neko Super Fever Night" Yukihiko-san said.

A few boys were blushing including Kagamine-kun.

Yukihiko stepped off of the stage and Luka stepped back on.

"Next is Liam Hiro" Luka said.

Hiro-kun stepped up on stage and said.

"I'm Liam Hiro and my character item is a lightning bolt. And My release song I'm hoping will be The World Is Mine" Hiro-kun said then he stepped down from the stage.

"And for Tori" Luka said stepping off of the small stage.

I got up on the stage and took a deep breath.

"I-I'm Tori, my character item is a blue birds feather and I'm really hoping my release song will be Brave Song from the anime Angel Beats!" I said.

I looked around, and at Luka she gave me a small smile.

"I hope we can get a long! And become friends!" I added before stepping off of the stage.

Luka stepped back on and she smiled and started clapping, and the others did too then everyone there started to clap too. I don't understand it why?

"Well done you guys!" Miku shouted.

"Of course we'll be you're friends!" An UTAU shouted.

I smiled and looked at the other three new Vocaloids.

Soon the clapping died down and everything went back to normal.


End file.
